Other many times, the optical connectors have been widely used in optical fiber distribution frames and optical network units, in connecting optical lines to each other, in connecting optical fiber cables to each other, and as input-output terminals for optical measuring equipment.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional optical connector includes a housing 100 which surrounds and protects components, a plug 200 which is movably inserted in the housing 100, and a main wire aligning member 300 which is movably inserted in the plug 200. The optical connector further includes a fastening member 500 which is inserted into the plug 200 while surrounding a portion of the main wire aligning member 300 that protrudes into the plug 200, a spring 400 which is inserted into the fastening member 500 and elastically supports the main wire aligning member 300 in one direction, and a protective cover 600 which covers an end of the fastening member 500. An optical fiber (OF) is inserted into the fastening member 500 after passing through the protective cover 600. A main wire (B) of the optical fiber (OF) is inserted through and fastened to the main wire aligning member 300. Here, the reference character “A” denotes an element wire, that is, denotes the optical fiber (OF) which includes a core, a clad and a jacket (a first covering). The main wire (B) includes only the core and the clad, from which the covering is removed.
An optical line connection work using the conventional optical connector having the above-mentioned structure will be described herein below.
First, the element wire (A) is sequentially inserted into the protective cover 600, the fastening member 500 and the spring 400. After the jacket of an end of the element wire (A) is removed from the element wire (A), the main wire (B), from which the jacket is removed, is inserted through the main wire aligning member 300 and bonded to the main wire aligning member 300 using a bonding agent such as epoxy resin. To reduce connection loss, a portion of the main wire (B) which protrudes outside the main wire aligning member 300 is cut off, and the end of the main wire (B) is ground.
Subsequently, the main wire aligning member 300 is inserted into the plug 200, and the spring 400 and the fastening member 500, which are fitted over the element wire (A), are moved to the main wire aligning member 300, until the fastening member 500 is inserted into and fastened to the plug 200. Then, the main wire aligning member 300 is elastically supported by the spring 400 in one direction.
Thereafter, the protective cover 600, which is fitted over the element wire (A), is coupled to the fastening member 500. Subsequently, the plug 200 is inserted into the housing 100, thus completing the optical connector assembly.
The optical connector, assembled through the above-mentioned process, is removably coupled to an optical adaptor (not shown). As such, when the optical connector and the optical adaptor are coupled to each other, the main wires (B) of the optical fiber (OF), which are disposed in the optical connector and the optical adaptor, are coaxially brought into contact with each other. The coupling structure between the optical connector and the optical adaptor is a well known technique in related industries, therefore further explanation is deemed unnecessary.
However, in the conventional optical connector, because the main wire (B), which is exposed to the outside by removing the jacket from the element wire (A), is directly inserted through the main wire aligning member 300 and, thereafter, the free end of the main wire (B), which protrudes from the main wire aligning member 300, is cut off, ground, and directly connected to the element wire (not shown)) of the optical adaptor, optical line connection work and optical line repair and replacement work are very complex. Furthermore, it causes a problem of an increase in connection loss due to inaccuracy in the cutting and grinding process.
A more detailed description about thereof follows.
The free end of the main wire (B) which protrudes from the main wire aligning member 300 must be precisely cut and ground to reduce connection loss of the optical connector. In conventional arts, because the main wire (B) of the element wire (A) is directly connected to the optical adaptor, a worker must directly conduct a process of precisely cutting and grinding a main wire (B) every time at an optical line connection site. Due to this, the optical line connection process and the optical line repair and replacement process become very complex and difficult.
Furthermore, the process of cutting and grinding the main wire (B) requires high accuracy. However, because a worker must manually perform this process at an optical line connection site, tolerance may be increased according to conditions such as the skill of the worker and tools in use. Therefore, connection loss at a junction between optical lines connected by the optical connector is greatly increased.
Moreover, in the conventional optical connector, because the main wire (B) of the element wire (A), which is inserted through the main wire aligning member 300, is bonded to the main wire aligning member 300 using a bonding agent such as epoxy resin, optical line repair and replacement work is very complex and difficult. As well, when it is desired to repair an optical line or replace it with another one, because the whole main wire aligning member 300 along with the element wire (A) must be replaced with another one, a problem of a waste of recourses occurs.